Tower of Double Trouble
The Tower of Double Trouble, '''or '''ToDT for short, is a Low-insane tower in Zone 2. This tower is the Zone 2 Soul Crushing tower. The tower was originally confirmed for Ring 2, replacing Tower of Difficulty Chart. Jupiter deconfirmed the tower, but then reconfirmed it for Zone 2. The tower was originally based off of Tower of Confusion, but had a revamp to make it look more like Tower of Wanting Extra Levels. It is also a community tower made by CrazyZombie50. The tower can be played here. This tower should be completed after Tower of difficulty chart Guide: Hopefully someone can make this guide better because I am gonna say wraparound many times here Floor 1: This tower starts with a wedge then you jump to a platform with a lot of about 3 stud stickout wraps. Wrap on to a platform then wrap then wrap then do an 8 stud wrap then kind of a wrap to a platform then some jumps Floor 2: Floor 3: Floor 4: Do a wrap then jump to a platform with a 10 stud wrap then wrap then jump on platforms then do truss hugging. Floor 5: Floor 6 side A: Floor 7 side A Floor 8 side A Floor 9 side A Floor 10 side A: If you have poison lag then this is the hardest floor in the tower. Floor 10 side B: Floor 9 side B: Floor 8 side B: Floor 7 side B: This is the hardest floor in the tower if you don't have poison lag. The only you could possibly do is wallhop back to full health with extreme skill. Anyways you have to surive a poison onslaught for 15-20 seconds? Then jump down to the next floor. Floor 6 side B Floor 6 side C Floor 7 side C: Floor 8 side C: Floor 9 side C: Floor 10 side C: Music * Layer 1: The Binding of Isaac - 19 Hereafter * Layer 2: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth - Depression Shop * Layer 3: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth - Innocence Glitched * Layer 4: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth - ReGenesis * Layer 5: Super Meat Boy - Escape! (x1.35 Speed Boost) * Layer 6A: Paper Mario: Sticker Star - Sparkling King, Bowser (Starts at 0:04) * Layer 7A: Super Mario Galaxy - King Bowser * Layer 8A: Deltarune - Creepy Chase * Layer 9A: Super Paper Mario - Francis Battle * Layer 10A: DM Dokuro - Stained, Brutal CALAMITY Lament * Layer 10B: Paper Mario: Sticker Star - Battleship * Layer 9B: Detious - Telluric (Starts at 1:37) * Layer 8B: The Binding of Isaac: Antibirth - Subterranean Homesick Malign * Layer 7B: Super Paper Mario - Bonechill Battle * Layer 6B: Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - Doopliss Battle (would be but song broken) * Layer 6C: Super Mario Galaxy - Megaleg's Moon * Layer 7C: Super Paper Mario - Closing Battle * Layer 8C: Super Paper Mario - Brobot Battle * Layer 9C: Occams Laser - Quarantine * 'Layer 10C: Terraria Calamity Mod Music - Return to Slime' Continuing after this point Go to Thanos tower. If you did that or for some reason beat that before this, go to Tower of Thinning Layers.